The present disclosure relates generally to the field of weather detection. More particularly, the disclosure relates to weather detection using multiple sources.
Conventionally, most aircraft weather sensors do not communicate with sensors on other aircraft and thus are limited to weather detection and forecasting using a single sensor. Although onboard aircraft weather sensors are generally capable, accuracy in the assessment of weather threat severity and extent can be increased by using multiple sensor observations. Single weather sensors can also have a limited range of weather detection.
Weather observations and ground infrastructure are conventionally limited or non-existent over oceans and over less developed countries. Aircraft having weather observation sensors can be used to detect and share weather observations with other aircraft and with facilities on the ground. However, even though weather observations can be shared, sharing alone may not provide sufficient accuracy to be useful to aircrew or realize the maximum useful potential if the shared weather observation information is simply relayed.
There is a need for an improved system for and method of providing multiple weather sensor observations. There is also a need for a system and method that increases accuracy of weather threat assessment, extent, and/or detection range. Yet further, there is a need for an efficient system for and method of combining radar data from multiple sources. There is further need for a system for and method of increasing the range of weather detection onboard an aircraft. Further still, there is a need for a system for and method of providing increased weather observation over oceans and less developed countries. There is further still a need for a system for and method of increasing accuracy of shared weather observations. There is also a need for a system and method of increasing the useful potential of shared weather observations.